Starting Over Part II
by JaninaM8
Summary: A double sequel (?) to Stockholm Syndrome and Starting Over. You will have to read those first. What happens when Loki's spell succeeded and he's turned back time so that he could meet Jane first?


**I am not sure why I didn't just add this onto Starting Over, but I guess that felt like more of a commitment to another story and I just cannot do that lol. **

_Loki slid inside her smoothly and her back arched off the bed at the feel of him. He felt so big, so hard, and so hot inside her. She had never felt so filled. And then she looked at him and the look of love and tenderness on his face shook her to the core. No one had ever looked at her like that. Not even Thor._

Jane awoke with a start and she found herself looking around her bedroom, trying to piece together where she was…

In her bed. In Puente Antiguo. Not a…cave?

This wasn't the first time she'd had a dream about Loki since, well, Loki had crashed into her life. Or rather, she'd crashed into him. With her car. While chasing a wormhole.

Since he'd arrived two weeks ago she had felt that she somehow _knew_ him. How that was possible, she did not know. How could she know someone - or rather, a fucking _God_ – when she'd just met him?

But there was something there, niggling at the back of her mind every time she came in contact with him, which was every day. He was always there, watching her with that soft smile he got. That soft, _knowing_ smile. How could he smile so _knowingly_ when he didn't even _know_ her?

She had started dreaming about him after he'd told her about Asgard. How he'd been banished to Earth after it was discovered he'd been the one to gain The Frost Giants entry into Asgard on Thor's coronation day. Thor being his brother and in Loki's words, "Completely and utterly unworthy of the throne." The throne being the one he would inherit from his father, Odin. Odin was Loki's father, too, but not his real father as it had been discovered that Loki was actually a Frost Giant and Odin had saved him from death after Loki had been tossed out like garbage on the rocks of Jotunheim.

Jesus. And Jane thought she had some parental issues. This was like one of those soap operas that Darcy was always looking up online.

"But why did you help the Frost Giants infiltrate Asgard?" Jane had asked.

"Because I wanted to ruin my brother's coronation."

"And…?"

He'd sighed as though he didn't want to admit to the next bit of his tale. "And I wanted them to attack so that I could be the one to defeat them because after working with them I knew their weaknesses."

"So then you would be deemed worthier of the crown instead of your brother," Darcy had surmised.

"Yes, of course," Loki had said, but he hadn't taken his eyes off Jane. He never did.

"That's complete and utter crap," Jane had said matter-of-factly. "Your lies would have come to light eventually. Cheaters never win."

He'd cocked his head to the side. "You don't think so? Not ever?"

She didn't know why the look on his face made her uncomfortable, but it did. There was something behind it, some kind of challenge.

So, Jane had started doing research on Loki, the Norse Trickster God. And then she'd begun to dream of him. Of _them_. She didn't get it except that it had to be some brain trash mixed with the attraction she did feel for him.

She was loathe to admit it, and she was not about to do anything about it, but yes, she was attracted to Loki. Anyone would have been though. He was tall, dark and handsome – gorgeous, really. Those blue eyes were intense and stormy and there was so much going on behind them. She felt the urge to delve into his mind as much as she wanted to learn the secrets of the galaxy.

Yet she didn't attempt it because after telling her why he'd been banished to Earth and stripped of his magick. Fucking _magick_. Not only did she have to wrap her mind around that, but also around his story and that of Gods and Goddesses and other realms.

So, Jane kept her distance. He was a loose cannon. A wild card. She couldn't trust him. And whatever was niggling in the back of her mind told her that she should stay away from him.

So, she put Darcy to work. The girl was Jane's intern after all so why not? Except, Loki was on to her game and went directly to her to her lab when she sent Darcy to ask him the questions she had painstakingly written out before she'd left that morning.

Loki had then barged in and demanded to know why she avoided him.

"Now, Loki, Jane didn't mean any harm," Erik tried to tell him, quite soothingly too. Erik was wary of Loki, too. More so because he thought Loki was some psycho with delusions of grandeur. "Plus," Erik had told Jane, "Of all the Gods to choose to be, he claims to be Loki. The Trickster God. Who in their right mind would choose to be a God that did nothing but wreak havoc and bring Ragnorak?"Like she said: Loose cannon.

"Leave us," Loki said, not even bothering to look at Erik when he so summarily dismissed him.

"You can't just go around dismissing people," Jane spat angrily. "You're not on Asgard, buddy. You're on Earth. Here, you're not some spoiled Prince pitching a hissy because you didn't get your way."

"Is that how you see me?" he asked, his voice low. He sounded like he was daring her.

She refused to be afraid of him, no matter what he was. "Yes," she said and arched a brow.

"Leave us, Erik," Loki said again without taking his eyes off Jane.

"Jane," Erik said.

"It's okay, Erik. Loki isn't going to hurt me," Jane told her mentor.

Loki's head went back and he looked at Erik in surprise. "You think I would hurt her?"

Erik shuffled on his feet. "Well, I…"

"I would not harm one hair on her head," Loki said solemnly. He looked at Jane. "I would never harm Jane."

Jane clamped her mouth shut. She hadn't expected him to look and sound so sincere. As if the very notion of hurting her was aggrieved him.

Erik left, practically ran really, and left Jane and Loki to study each other. And they did. Quietly. Just standing there, facing each other and assessing each other. And then he grinned and stepped forward. "Jane. You don't really fear me do you?"

She lifted her chin. "I don't."

_"I'm not made of glass, Loki."_

_"You are mortal and that's close enough."_

Jane's brow furrowed as she heard the words in her head and saw a vision of some place rocky, like a steep mountain she wished to climb. What the hell?

"Jane?"

She looked up and found Loki standing right before her, closer now. Practically on top of her. She looked into his eyes and felt a bit…hypnotized. Then he placed his fingers under her chin and smiled. Was he going to kiss her? The moment felt charged with the possibility.

She knew, somehow, how his kisses felt. How he moved his mouth against her. How he would sigh against her parted lips, how he liked to nibble at her bottom lip.

How did she know that? And was it wrong to want to find out if she was right?

"I don't want you to ever be afraid of me," he whispered, leaning in closer. "You are special, Jane Foster. Special to me."

Special to him? How? They barely knew each other.

"You question me," he said, his head tilting to the side. "You wonder how it is so."

She nodded slowly and moved away from him. She couldn't think with him that close.

"You opened your home to me," he said.

"I hit you with my car. It was the least I could do."

"You want to believe me. I think you do."

"Only because I can't explain how you weren't there one minute and there the next. I'm a scientist. I specialize in explaining things. That, I can't."

"There are some things that are beyond your ken to understand, Jane. You specialize in studying the stars, in discovering the secrets of the universe, no?"

She nodded slowly again.

"Is it so far-fetched then to discover that there are other beings in this galaxy you study?

Well, when he put it that way… "No," she said and cleared her throat.

"Then we understand each other."

Not really, but sure. Okay. Jane decided to just go with it. "Then, what can you tell me about your realm? About other realms?"

He smiled. "I can tell you anything and everything you want to know."

_"Just think of the advancements in science you could make, Jane. Think of how you would become the face of astrophysics because of the things I could show you. You want that, yes?"_

_ "I do."_

She was losing her ever-loving mind. Where were his words coming from? Not only his but hers? As though they'd had a similar conversation before.

But then Loki began to speak of other realms and beings and as he spoke, Jane swore she could actually see it all. She saw Asgard clearly in her mind. She even saw Odin and Frigga and Thor. Thor, whose name actually elicited a feeling of sadness inside her. What the actual fuck was going on?

"Jane, are you well?" Loki asked upon seeing how Jane had paled as he spoke.

She nodded. "I think I just…I need a break is all."

He frowned and watched her with those eyes that saw everything. "Shall we eat then?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Uh yeah, sure. Let's do that." They walked out of the lab together and Jane looked sidelong at him. "How are your clothes?"

He glanced down at the black pants and green button down he wore. "Well, I am not used to Midgardian clothing, but it is considerably less clothing than my armor."

"Agreed. Darcy did good in shopping for you."

"Ah yes, while you were busy avoiding me."

"I was not—oh screw it. Yes, I have been avoiding you."

"Why?"

She didn't answer, but she kind of felt that she didn't have to. Something told her that Loki knew the reason and just wanted to hear her say it. Well, she wasn't about to oblige him.

That was a week ago. Now she was dreaming about them together on some beach. About him kissing her over and over and over again. And then finally coming together in some cave on a bed. What the hell…?

Jane got up and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink, possibly to creep outside and get some air. The trailer had never huge, but now it felt smaller than ever before. Who knew one person could take up so much space? Especially a tall someone with cheekbones that could cut glass and a body that made Jane wonder if they had gyms in Asgard.

_They didn't. Not the conventional kind. _Jane rubbed her forehead. How did she _know_ that? Loki had to have mentioned—

"Jane? Are you well?"

Jane jumped at the sound of Loki's voice and then she whipped around to find him standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing black lounge pants and no shirt. She wanted to touch him. The niggling in the back of her brain was whispering to her again. And again, she couldn't make out what it was telling her about him.

"I—I'm fine," she said and wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't cold, far from it, but she somehow felt this would shield her from him. "Are you okay?"

"I am," he said. "I'm just not very tired tonight."

He didn't move from where he stood and Jane wasn't sure she could get closer to him. If she stayed where she was and just went back inside, she would be fine. If she moved closer though…she couldn't get closer. Yet she was in fact moving closer. Like a moth to a flame and all that jazz.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to return home?" Jane asked softly.

"Eager to be rid of me?"

Now she felt bad. She dropped her arms. "No, I just – I mean, this isn't what you're used to. This isn't home. You must miss home and your magick."

He grinned at her and held up his hand. A shimmering blue light like a mist formed there in the palm of his hand and there was the castle of Asgard. In fact, Jane whispered, "Asgard" upon seeing it.

It disappeared in a flash as Loki dropped his hand as though the image hurt him. Jane blinked and pointed at him. "How did you do that?" she asked at the same time he asked, "How did you know what that was?"

Silence fell and they eyed each other warily. Jane shivered. "I—I don't know how I knew what that was," she finally said. "I have been reading a lot of myths about you and Thor lately."

Loki didn't look happy. He looked perplexed. "Had you seen a picture of Asgard before?"

"I might have—"

"But you're not sure?"

"No." There were a few things she hadn't witnessed but felt as though she had. Like how Loki's arms would feel around her. She knew that. She knew how he would feel inside her, and she knew that he didn't smile as much as he had since he'd crashed to Earth.

The whispering grew louder.

In an effort to silence what she couldn't understand and how it was driving her mad she asked, "How did you do that? Your magick has returned?"

"Not what Odin stripped from me, no. But he didn't get it all either. As usual, he underestimates me."

"That seems like a dangerous thing to do," Jane whispered.

Loki looked at her sharply. "Pardon?"

"Underestimating you seems like a dangerous thing to do. You strike me as the type of guy – God – that would stop at nothing to get what you want."

His smile was practically feral. "Oh yes."

_"You're the coward, Loki. You had to kidnap me to tell me you loved me? You couldn't have done that at any one of the hundred conversations we had prior to that? No, you had to make it big and showy and keep me captive on some other planet. You. Are. Fucked. Up."_

Jane's brow furrowed. Why did this feel like a memory? Why did it feel like words she'd spoken before?

And then Loki was there, lifting her chin with his hand and looking at her with furrowed brow. "What's wrong? You look pained."

_"Jane?"_

_ "Will you make love to me?"_

_ "But – why do you cry?"_

_"Because I want you."_

Jane shook her head to clear the memory – vision – whatever the hell it was. "I'm fine. I think I need to go back to bed."

"I will escort you back."

"I'm fine, Loki."

"I believe you. Just the same, if you don't mind?"

She nodded and they headed back to the trailer. Loki saw her to her little bedroom and stood in the doorway as she made her way to her bed and sat down on it.

"Good night, sweet Jane," he said and bowed.

Her lips quirked into a smile. "Good night, Loki."

xxxxxxxxxx

She didn't dream for a while after that, and her…visions, seemed to have left. Jane didn't question it. She was versed in the stars, not the mind. She'd leave that for other doctors – or not, because it didn't matter. She chalked it all up to the abrupt turn in her life in having a God fall to Earth literally in her path.

Loki didn't tell her any more stories about Asgard either. Instead, he wanted to learn her stories and asked her about her family and what she was like as a child. He asked her to tell him what she knew about the stars and they spent many nights under the sky together.

Before Jane knew it, she no longer felt she had to stay away from him because he was dangerous. Instead, she was rather comfortable with him and enjoyed talking with him. She loved it when she could make him laugh. It felt like a victory when she did.

One afternoon, Jane even gave up working in her lab to find out what Loki's favorite Midgardian food was. First, they tried a little bit of everything at breakfast, then a little bit of everything at lunch and then dinner. They were full to the brim by the end of the day, but it had been fun. As it turned out, Loki liked waffles, bacon, hamburgers, fries, pickles, mashed potatoes with gravy and prime rib.

After, they sat outside under the sky with a fire before them, talking and laughing about their day.

And then Loki had kissed her. Her visions – memories? – the things she knew about him – resurfaced. He kissed her just as she thought he would. He nibbled on her bottom lip. He sighed into her parted mouth.

Jane wanted more.

She wanted to know if how he felt inside her was how she thought it would feel. The niggling began, the whispers started, but Jane didn't heed what felt like a warning to stop. She needed this. She had to do it.

"Take me to bed," she whispered.

"Yes," he groaned.

When he entered her, it was exactly as she'd thought. She shut her eyes and when she opened them she saw a cave surrounding them. Remnants of food on a silver platter and goblets on the sandy floor of the cave while they cavorted on a bed with silk sheets.

_"No one has ever made me feel like you do," she whispered._

_ "No one ever will. You are my heart and my soul, Jane Foster. I will worship you as my consort until the end of time."_

Jane shut her eyes again as Loki drove her higher and higher and closer and closer to orgasm. She felt light-headed, dizzy, confused and utterly drunk on the man inside her.

"My Jane," Loki whispered. "Jane, Jane, Jane…"

This, too, felt familiar. Her name like a chant on his lips.

"Loki!" she cried out as she came apart in his arms. Loki was right behind her.

They rolled to their sides and Loki wrapped himself around her. "I love you, Jane," he whispered. "I love you…"

Jane felt so many things in that moment she couldn't decipher any one of them. She couldn't even think clearly.

And then the storm came. Quite literally. The trailer shook and Jane's heart raced.

"LOKI!"

This, too, felt familiar.

Loki shot up in bed and looked to the window and then her door. He looked frantic. Jane scrambled out of bed and threw on her discarded clothes. Loki merely snapped his fingers and was clothed in his attire. Jane blinked. That's right. He had some magick left. But he hadn't done it in so long she'd forgotten about it. Odd, that. How could she have forgotten _that_?

Loki stormed from her bedroom saying, "No, no no, no, no," over and over.

Jane hurried after him and then he stopped and turned around and pointed to her bedroom. "Go back into your room, Jane. Just go. Please."

Jane shook her head. "No."

"Jane, please, please, go back inside and let me—"

The door to the trailer banged open, and Jane thought idly it was probably a good thing Erik and Darcy weren't there at the moment. They would have been terrified. Jane wasn't though.

_"I won't let him harm you."_

"Who, Jane? Who won't you let harm me?" Loki demanded and shook her, his hands biting into her arms.

Jane realized she'd spoken the memory out loud. And it was a memory. The pieces of it all were crashing down into her mind and she stared at him blankly as they came back one by one by one whispering to her. No. They were shouting.

Then Thor was in the trailer and he looked angry. And then worried when he looked at Jane.

Jane started to shake as she looked at Loki. He looked terrified. "What did you do?" she whispered.

"Jane," he said, sounding like a broken man. "You remember."

"What did you do?!" she screamed.

And that final memory slid into place.

_"There are pockets in this world that one may…manipulate in order to change the fabric of time. To go back and change events to their liking._ _I often wondered what would have happened had you met me first."_

"Jane, listen to me," Loki pleaded.

"Let her go, Loki," Thor demanded and started toward his brother.

Jane allowed Thor to pull Loki off her and she scrambled away, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. He'd done it. He'd actually done it. She looked at Thor. "When did you figure it out?" she asked softly.

"Minutes before I arrived," Thor told her.

Loki growled like a wild animal and threw his brother off him. He charged towards Jane and she ran from him, right into the storm.

The thunder rumbled loudly, the rain continued to pelt the Earth, and the lightning struck.

It struck her.

"Jane!" she heard Loki scream in agony just before everything went completely black.

xxxxxxxxx

Jane started awake and shot upright. She looked around frantically and found Frigga sitting beside her. Frigga meant she was –

"Welcome back to Asgard, Jane," Frigga said softly.

"Did I die? Am I dead?" Jane asked.

Frigga smiled gently and shook her head. "You're alive. Thor took you back here to be healed."

Jane swallowed hard and dug her fingers into the soft bed underneath her. This looked like the old room she used to inhabit when she'd been engaged to marry Thor right before Loki had kidnapped her.

"Loki?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Frigga looked down and Jane saw a tear trail down her cheek. "Prison. This time for good."

Jane's mind raced. "For good?"

"Odin is considering having him…" Frigga broke off and began to cry in earnest.

"Executed?" Jane whispered.

Frigga nodded.

Jane shuddered. Loki was guilty of many things and he had done everything so incredibly wrong but execution? No.

"We won't let that happen, Frigga," Jane found herself saying.

Frigga looked up at her, dabbing at her eyes. "What?"

"We won't let that happen," she said, firmer this time. "I promise."


End file.
